


complicated

by kathleenfergie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bisexual Emma Swan, Drabble, F/M, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Sort of? - Freeform, Super Casual, This Is STUPID, and said 'nope', emma and regina were married, had a baby, then regina found out emma was a contract killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was unaware that ‘<i>complicated</i>’ meant ‘still in love with my ex-wife who also happens to be the mother of my child.’” Killian smirked.</p><p>“Says the man with homicidal tendencies, specifically toward the psycho who killed his partner and severed his hand,” Emma bit back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i> weird au drabble. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> i just kind of came up with this thing and it'll probably be nothing more than this, but like? whatever. i like pockets of time in characters' lives and like cs owns me. 
> 
> emma is a contract killer, hired by her ex-wife (through a mysterious benefactor named mr. gold) to kill special agent killian jones. emma was married to regina, they had henry (all the watch/jail shit with neal still happened but like he's not her sperm donor) and emma faked being a bail bondsperson to keep regina from harm. when regina finds out, she calls for a divorce and tells emma that she can't see henry anymore. emma is still semi in love with her. she takes the job reluctantly, if only to see regina/henry again, but finds herself torn bc killian is just a normal man. she soon learns that gold killed his wife and took his hand and still holds a vengeance against him for taking milah away. she hides killian away at her house. this is them after a couple weeks. 
> 
> some weird shit i come up with, guys. maybe something will come out of this? probably not?

“I was unaware that ‘complicated’ meant ‘still in love with my ex-wife who also happens to be the mother of my child.’” Killian smirked, tipping his beer back.

“Says the man with homicidal tendencies, specifically toward the psycho who killed his partner and severed his hand,” Emma bit back, hand gripping her own bottle. He cocked a brow, laughing at the blunt force of her words. “I’m not here to judge, however. I’ve had several chances to get Neal back for what he did to me and I’ve never once left the situation with regret at not taking them.”

“You’re a better person than I am, Swan,” he told her, the odd look returning to his eyes.

“Hardly,” she scoffed. “I kill people for a living. I’ve got a government target in my living room, drinking my beer, with his feet up on the table. Regina would kill me if she knew you were here.”

“Well, Madam Mayor never counted on how charming I would be,” Killian smiled, causing an eye roll from the blonde. “How does one break it to their significant other that they’re a contract killer?”

“You don’t,” she replied, suddenly serious. “You lie; you say you’re a bail bondsperson. And then your marriage breaks down, and you lose the right to see your son without a gun hidden behind a blazer and the police on speed dial.

“I didn’t think that you deserved to die, Killian. Not that anyone really deserves death, but some jobs can be overlooked. I’ve turned down many,” she continued after a brief silence. Killian nodded, exhaling before finishing the rest of his drink. Emma watched him swallow and sighed. “Regina’s a very hard woman to say ‘no’ to.”

“I can imagine,” he grinned, “with an ass like that?”

Another eye roll, though Emma could agree.

“Especially in those skirts.”

Killian laughed, stretching his arms up and settling them behind his head.

“So how long are you going to shelter me here, Swan?” He asked, amusement painting his tone. “You going to tell Regina that you’ve killed me, show up with some burned out body and hope Gold doesn’t see through it all?”

“I’ve got a feeling Gold will know when you’re dead, body or not. The man’s fucking insane, he’s probably got eyes on you.” Emma yawned, tucking her cold feet under her. “Count yourself lucky that I’ve got bulletproof windows in every room. The glass company was very confused as to why some civilian needed such a thing, but if you’ve got a hefty divorce cut, they don’t ask questions.”

“When do you think Regina will figure out that you’ve gone off track?”

“God, Killian, I don’t know,” she sighed, exhausted, running a hand down her face. “I’m quite certain that if I don’t kill you it’s going to end very badly for me, and I’m not sure if I can live out the rest of my days in this house with your ungodly snoring.”

“You shout in your sleep!” Killian shot back defensively. “Bloody terrifying, it is, being woken up at five am to you yelling army commands into thin air.”

“Earplugs were invented for a reason, Jones,” Emma muttered.


End file.
